Kite in a Hurricane
by ChaosRocket
Summary: Bizarre Taito fic that manages to be epilogue-compliant without any cheating or divorce. Includes a couple of side pairings as well and a surprise ending.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This fic is dedicated to my friend Christina (Arciam on this site) because a conversation with her inspired me to write it and I wrote the ending for her. She's cool and you should read her fics!

Anyways, the start of this fic is set sometime during 02.

* * *

"Hey, Tai?" asked Yamato, in a voice that sounded much too innocent to actually be innocent.

"Yeah?" Taichi responded warily.

"You know your last name?"

"Of _course_ I know my last name. What kind of question is that?" asked Taichi.

"Your last name is Yagami," Yamato pointed out.

"Uh, yeah, as I said, I'm aware of what my own last name is," said Taichi, rolling his eyes.

"Well, are you aware of the fact that the romanization of "Yagami" is "I'm a gay" backwards?" asked Yamato, as he tried to stifle the giggles that were attempting to escape from him.

"_What_?"

"Do you know enough English to understand what "I'm a gay" means?" asked Yamato. By now, Yamato's face was going red from trying to hold in his laughter.

"I know what it means!" exploded Taichi. "I...just..._what_?"

Unable to contain himself anymore, Yamato gave in and collapsed in a fit of laughter. For a while, Taichi stared at him, round-eyed. Then Taichi eventually broke into a smile and began laughing as well. For a while, the two were in hysterics. When they finally managed to compose themselves, Yamato sat up and brushed at the tears of laughter that had gathered in his eyes, and Taichi flopped down onto the couch next to him.

After a few moments of silence, Yamato asked, "Well, are you?"

"Am I _what_?"

"Are you gay?" asked Yamato.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," said Taichi.

"No, I'm serious," said Yamato. And for the first time during the conversation, he actually did look serious. He put his chin on his hand, and looked Taichi in the eyes.

Taichi's brow furrowed. "Why would you ask that?"

"It's just...you know, when we were in the Digital World, it seemed like you were hanging all over me a lot of the time. Always hugging me, putting your arm around me, saying sentimental stuff to me..."

"Oh, _you're_ one to talk," retorted Taichi. "You got touchy-feely with me more often than I did with you! And what about some of the stuff you said to me? It sounded like it could have come out of a romance movie! Like the stuff you said to me after I got hurt by Piedmon? Or what you said right before Angemon and Angewoman shot us with those arrows?"

"My behavior isn't the issue here," said Yamato haughtily.

"And why not?" asked Taichi.

"Because I asked about your behavior first," said Yamato. He nodded firmly, as if this ended the disagreement.

Taichi cocked an eyebrow at him. "Is there a certain answer you're looking for here, Yamato?"

"Maybe," said Yamato, shrugging his shoulders and sounding nonchalant.

"Well, what if I said yes?" asked Taichi. "What if I said, "Yes, Yama, I'm gay, and I've been desperately in love with you ever since we were kids!" What then?" Taichi's tone was neutral, and his face was blank, so there was no way to tell if he was making a serious confession, or asking a rhetorical question.

"What if you said that, and then I said I felt exactly the same way?" asked Yamato. He was careful to keep his face blank as well.

"This," pronounced Taichi, "is stupid." And he suddenly tackled Yamato, knocking him over onto his back on the couch.

"Tai!" squeaked Yamato.

Yamato was now completely pinned by Taichi's weight. Taichi leaned down towards him, until their faces were only inches apart.

"Well?" asked Taichi.

Yamato shivered at the feeling of Taichi's breath ghosting over his lips. Then he began struggling. Taichi quickly grabbed Yamato's hands and pinned them above his head, trying to stop any attempt at escape. Yamato made a noise of protest and continued to fight, but eventually he realized that it was useless and stilled himself. Taichi's hands were still pressed firmly down on top of Yamato's. Taichi slowly opened his hands, sliding his fingers in between Yamato's, and then closed his hands again, interlacing their fingers. A blush slowly crept up Yamato's cheeks.

Just to be sure, Taichi ground his hips down into Yamato's, drawing a gasp from both of them.

"Well," said Taichi, "I think we both have our answer now, don't we?"

Yamato lifted his head and captured Taichi's lips with his own. He heard Taichi moan softly as he returned the kiss.

* * *

For the next couple months, neither of them mentioned what had happened that day- not to each other, and certainly not to anyone else. Yamato was attempting to avoid Taichi without making it seem as if he was avoiding him. He didn't want to hurt Taichi's feelings, and he also didn't want anyone else to think that anything strange was going on. Unbeknownst to Yamato, Taichi was doing exactly the same thing for exactly the same reasons. The end result was that the two of them still occasionally spent time together, but much less so than they had in the past. When they did see each other, things were quite awkward, and any conversation that passed between them seemed a bit stilted. They both made sure that they would not ever end up alone together.

That all ended on one lazy, rainy day, when Taichi was sitting around his house with Hikari. Nobody else was home. Having nothing else planned for the day, the two had decided to rent a movie. Just before Taichi was about to start the movie, Hikari suddenly spoke up.

"You know, Yamato is hardly ever around here anymore. How long has it been since you've seen him, anyways? Why don't you invite him over to watch the movie with us?"

Unable to think of a rational reason to object to this, Taichi agreed, and called Yamato to invite him over. He made sure to mention that Hikari would be there as well.

Caught off guard, and unable to think of a polite way to turn down the invitation, Yamato accepted, and thus made his way over to Taichi's house, feeling at least somewhat secure in the knowledge that Hikari would be around as well.

When a knock came at the door, Taichi made no move to answer it, so Hikari rolled her eyes and got up to go let Yamato into the house. Yamato and Taichi greeted each other stiffly, and then Yamato sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Taichi. Hikari sat in the middle, and both were glad to have her as a buffer between them. Neither Taichi nor Yamato made any further attempts at conversation. Taichi simply picked up the remote and switched on the movie.

An hour later, all three were staring glassy-eyed at the TV screen.

"You know," Hikari commented in a listless voice, "this movie is really boring."

Just then, Hikari's phone rang, and she quickly picked it up to answer it.

"Takeru?" she said into the phone. "Oh, no, I'm not really doing anything. Just watching a movie with Tai and Yamato, but it's not a very good movie at all...SURE! I'd love to! Right now? No problem, I'll be there in a few minutes! Bye!"

Hikari giggled as soon as she hung up the phone. Then she bounced up off the couch and started heading towards the door. Yamato glanced at Taichi, a worried look on his face.

"Hey!" said Taichi. "Where are you going, Hikari?"

"Out with Takeru!" she said happily.

"Do you really have to?" asked Yamato.

"Oh...well, I'd like to see Takeru, and I already told him I'd meet him. Besides, this movie doesn't interest me in the least," said Hikari.

"Oh," said Yamato dejectedly.

"Why?" asked Hikari. "Is there some reason you don't want me to go?"

"Oh, um...no, just...haven't seen you in a while, that's all," Yamato finished lamely.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yamato! I didn't realize you wanted to spend time together- you've barely spoken to me since you got here. But, hey, if you want to hang out some other time, we can! But like I said, I already told Takeru I'd meet him, and I told him I'd be there in a few minutes, so I've really got to get going. I'll catch up with you later!"

And with that, Hikari was out the door.

Yamato sat there for a moment, seemingly dazed. Then he said, "Hikari's right. This movie is really boring." He was already starting to get up off the couch by the time he got to the end of his sentence.

"I do, you know," said Taichi.

It seemed like a total non sequitur.

"What?" asked Yamato.

Taichi averted his eyes. "Love you," he said quietly.

Yamato dropped back down onto the couch. "Tai...I know...it's just...you know..."

"Yeah, I know," said Taichi. His eyes were downcast now.

"I do too," said Yamato suddenly. "I mean...love you. I want you to know that."

"Then what the hell are we doing, Yama?" asked Taichi.

"You know, Tai. What else are we going to do? Start dating? Tell everyone we're madly in love? I think the other Digidestined would probably accept it, but what about the other kids at school? Our parents? Society as a whole?"

"Yeah...yeah, I know you're right," said Taichi. He sighed.

"I mean, you want to get somewhere in life, don't you?" continued Yamato. "You want to have a career someday? We can't just "come out"- not if we don't want to be ostracized from society. It's not like we live in Canada, Taichi. This is Japan."

"Let's move to Canada," said Taichi dreamily.

"Be realistic," said Yamato.

Taichi sighed again and put his head in his hands. "Yeah, I know...but...isn't there some other way?"

"Like what?" asked Yamato. "I'm already worried that people have started to wonder about me, considering I've never shown the least bit of interest in dating a girl. You haven't either, for that matter."

"Well, maybe we should," said Taichi, looking up at Yamato. "I mean, we could pretend to be interested in girls, but be together secretly. People do that, right?"

"It seems kind of mean to the girls. Faking it like that," said Yamato.

"Well, we could let the girls in on it," said Taichi. Seeing the horrified look on Yamato's face, he went on quickly. "Not just some random girls! People we can trust. You just said that the other Digidestined would probably understand."

Yamato scrunched up his face a little. "I don't know, Tai. I'm not sure if I'm ready to go off and tell a bunch of people yet, even if they are our fellow Digidestined."

"We don't have to tell all of them right now. Actually, we don't even have to tell more than one of them. We could both pursue the same girl...that would be a good front," said Taichi.

"What, is there someone you have in mind?" asked Yamato.

"Yeah, Sora!" exclaimed Taichi immediately.

Yamato looked at him skeptically.

"No, Sora's perfect," insisted Taichi. "She's basically my best friend...well, after you, of course. I know she wouldn't be judgmental, and I know she can keep a secret."

"Wouldn't it kind of hurt her feelings for you to ask her to do this?" asked Yamato. "I thought she sort of had a crush on you."

Taichi shook his head violently. "No! I don't know where people get that idea! What has she ever done to make it seem like she has those types of feelings for me? We're like brother and sister. Trust me, Yama."

"Oh, alright!" Yamato finally conceded. "You can tell Sora..._just_ Sora...and if she's alright with it, and agrees to everything...we can go from there."

Taichi jumped up and hugged Yamato, but Yamato pushed him away.

"I think I should go for now," said Yamato. "I don't want things to get out of hand. Let me know when you've talked to Sora."

Taichi sighed. "Alright, Yama."


	2. Chapter 2

Taichi was not the least bit surprised when Sora accepted his confession in a totally non-judgmental way and agreed to help in any way she could.

And so, Taichi and Yamato both pretended to pursue Sora, and Sora played at being unable to choose between the two.

In truth, Sora wasn't interested in boys at all...or girls, for that matter. Though Sora greatly enjoyed the love of friends and family, she knew in her heart that she would never desire romance or sex from anyone.

As for Taichi and Yamato, they took things slowly. They were still young, and nervous about everything they were doing. They stole moments alone together, which were awkward and fumbling and filled with terror of getting caught.

"It will be easier when we're adults and have our own places," Taichi told Yamato over and over.

Things were hard for them. But no matter how scared they were, or how strange they felt about all the secrecy and pretending, they hung on and stuck it out. Because it was love, and they both knew it.

Eventually, Yamato began "dating" Sora. His "relationship" with Sora was the perfect cover for him. As for Taichi, he pretended to be so heartbroken over Sora's "rejection" that he simply couldn't even think of being interested in another girl. And so, things went on as usual between Taichi and Yamato.

Finally, of course, they did grow up, and Taichi was the first one to get his own place. Yamato came over as soon as he could, and for the very first time, they felt completely secure and unafraid of being discovered. As soon as Yamato walked in the door, Taichi grabbed him and pulled him into a heated kiss. Yamato accepted it eagerly.

He soon felt Taichi pulling him along until he was thrown back onto the couch, with Taichi almost immediately on top of him. He had never known Taichi to be quite so aggressive, but he submitted willingly, knowing that it was the first time that the two of them were truly alone with no fear of being caught out.

Taichi quickly stripped off Yamato's clothes, and then his own. They had never been this far before, but Yamato wasn't about to protest, especially once he felt Taichi's soft tongue licking at his erection. This did not continue for long, however; soon Taichi was sitting up and grabbing a bottle of lubrication. It was obvious that he had prepared for this moment.

Taichi coated his fingers and asked simply, "Inside?"

Yamato nodded with slight apprehension, and Taichi slid one finger inside, then two. Yamato winced at the unfamiliar intrusion, but kept his composure. As Taichi moved his fingers in and out, things began to get more comfortable for Yamato. Taichi soon sensed this and withdrew his fingers.

"Alright?" he asked.

Yamato nodded again, so Taichi coated his own erection with the lubrication.

Taichi slid slowly into Yamato, and he was gentle, and it wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as Yamato feared it might be. But Taichi, a virgin until minutes ago, was feeling more wonderful than he ever imagined he could, loving being inside Yamato, and he couldn't last long. His orgasm overtook him long before Yamato was even close to finished.

"Sorry," said Taichi, a bit embarrassed, and he leaned down to kiss the tip of Yamato's erection in apology.

When he heard Yamato's gasp of pleasure, he took him fully into his mouth. Yamato gasped again. Taichi was not skilled, but Yamato was as inexperienced as Taichi, and so he still thought it was amazing to be inside Taichi's mouth. When he eventually came, Taichi was surprised and gagged a little, but then managed to compose himself. He sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, giggling a little with nervous embarrassment.

Both of them now satisfied, Taichi laid down next to Yamato.

"Everything will work out," Taichi told him for the millionth time. "It'll all turn out alright."

For the moment, Yamato chose to believe him, and closed his eyes sleepily.

"I love you, Tai."

"I love you too, Yama."

* * *

The years passed, and things went along fine in Yamato and Taichi's relationship. Now that they both had their own places, it wasn't so hard to hide their relationship, and their fears of getting caught disappeared. Everyone accepted Yamato's supposed relationship with Sora and Taichi's status as a confirmed bachelor, and nobody seemed to suspect a thing. The two told almost no one about their relationship, but they did eventually tell their siblings, who were accepting and agreed to keep the secret. Hikari and Takeru, who were very much in love with each other, actually found it quite cute that their older siblings were in love with each other as well.

In the intervening years, Taichi had found a career as Ambassador to the Digital World, while Yamato had become interested in astrophysics and wanted to be an astronaut. Ambassador to the Digital World was a bit of a strange job in the first place, so nobody thought it too odd that Taichi was a lifelong bachelor by choice. Yamato, however, worried that he could never get into the program for astronauts unless he had more of a semblance of a normal life- a wife, children, that sort of thing.

And so, Yamato asked Sora to marry him. She gladly agreed. Though she was perfectly happy with a life that contained no romance or sex, her one regret was that she would never be able to share all the love in her heart with children of her own. In Yamato's "proposal," she saw a solution.

And so it was that, after they had been married for about a year, Sora went to a fertility doctor. She pretended that she'd tried absolutely everything to get pregnant and just couldn't manage it. One artificial insemination later, and Sora was with child.

When Sora and Yamato's baby was born, Taichi felt a stab of jealousy. He himself had, like Sora, felt the ache of wanting a child of his own. When he confided this to Sora and Yamato, Sora winked at him and said she thought she'd like to have one more.

And so Yamato ended up in a small bathroom with a cup and a bunch of girlie magazines that didn't interest him in the least, and instead of filling the cup himself, he dumped in a vial of Taichi's sperm that he'd brought in his pocket. One more artificial insemination, and Sora was pregnant again, this time with Taichi's child.

Taichi was overjoyed when his child was born. He didn't get to see his son as often he would have liked, but he was a regular visitor at Yamato and Sora's house, and he treated both the children as his own.

It was also common for Yamato to visit Taichi's house, because of course the two needed time to themselves without the kids. Nobody thought it odd that Yamato would sometimes want to visit his best friend and have a "guy's night."

On one of these nights, Taichi pulled Yamato down onto the bed. He quickly pinned him with his body, then grabbed his hands, lacing their fingers together, putting them into a position that was reminiscent of the position that they'd been in on the very first day that they'd kissed, so many years ago.

"I told you everything would work out," said Taichi.

"You did," agreed Yamato.

"We have everything we want...our careers, our children...and each other," said Taichi.

And Yamato leaned up to capture Taichi's lips with his own, just as he'd done before.

Unlike the first time they'd kissed, things didn't stop there. They slid their tongues into each others' mouths, tasting each other hungrily. Taichi drew back and nipped at Yamato's bottom lip softly, drawing a soft yelp from Yamato.

Yamato suddenly rolled so that he was on top of Taichi. His hands began an exploration of Taichi's body, first up underneath his shirt, then down and over his still-clothed hips. He raised his body up a little so that he could unbutton Taichi's jeans and pull the zipper down. His hand barely grazed Taichi's arousal, and then moved back up to grab at the hem of his shirt. Taichi helped him pull the shirt over his head, and then Yamato's mouth descended to one of his nipples, licking it to hardness.

As Taichi's panting filled his ears, Yamato bit down hard, earning a strangled gasp from Taichi. Taichi was now grasping at Yamato's shirt, trying to get it off, and Yamato stopped his ministrations to help with this task.

Now both shirtless, Yamato leaned down to bring their bare chests into contact as he kissed Taichi deeply. Taichi clutched Yamato tightly and bucked his hips upwards. As the kiss went on, Taichi's hands wandered to the waistband of Yamato's jeans. Yamato understood and broke contact briefly in order to undo his own pants and kick them off. He then grabbed Taichi's jeans and pulled them down quickly, and then did the same with his boxers.

Yamato grabbed Taichi by the shoulders and coaxed him to roll over onto his stomach. His hands traveled down Taichi's back, and then lower still, opening him wide. Knowing what was coming, Taichi practically squeaked in anticipation just before he felt Yamato's tongue circling around his entrance. The circles grew tighter until Yamato's tongue was just where Taichi wanted it, and Yamato had to grab onto Taichi's hips in order to keep him still.

Yamato flicked his tongue over Taichi's entrance, growing harder from the sounds of pleasure that he was eliciting from the brunette beneath him. Taichi's fingers curled and grasped the bedspread, almost pulling hard enough to tear it.

"Yama..." Taichi called in a tight voice.

Finally deeming him ready, Yamato sat up and grabbed for the bottle of lubrication, hearing the small sound of protest that Taichi made at the loss of contact. He squeezed some of the lubrication onto his fingers and used it to coat his length.

Taichi drew in breath sharply as Yamato slowly pushed into him. For a moment, he was overwhelmed by the feeling of fullness, but then Yamato started thrusting, and Taichi cried out as Yamato slammed against his prostate.

As he felt Taichi's muscles loosen, he sped up the pace, relishing the moans that were now emanating from Taichi. Yamato kept up the quick pace, continuing until he was actively trying to hold himself back from orgasm, waiting for Taichi. Taichi moved his hips against the bed, trying to get some friction. Finally, Yamato felt Taichi's body tense in the characteristic way that meant Taichi's orgasm was imminent. When Taichi shuddered and came, Yamato let himself go as well, and then collapsed onto Taichi's back.

After allowing himself to rest for just a moment, Yamato pulled out.

As he did, Taichi whispered, "All worked out...always will...everything will be alright...told you." Then Taichi immediately fell asleep.

* * *

The years passed on. Some of the Digidestined had somewhat fallen out of touch with each other. They eventually realized that they couldn't even remember the last time they'd all been together. They all agreed that it had been much too long since they'd gotten together. And so, children in tow, they all came together to spend the day with each other and have fun.

At the end of the day, they decided to get a picture taken, as a memento for all of them to keep, so that they could be reminded of the time they'd spent together as a whole and complete group again.

As they went to pose for the picture, Taichi and Yamato silently agreed to stand off to the side together. Next to Taichi was the child who was supposed to be one of Yamato's, but was really Taichi's son. Sora understood and stepped away from Yamato, putting a wide gap between herself and her "husband." And so Yamato and Taichi were next to each other with no one else beside them. It was their own tiny, secret way of showing that they were together and in love.

Aside from their siblings- who were, by now, married to each other- Taichi and Yamato never did tell any of the other Digidestined about their relationship or their arrangement with Sora. They would have been quite surprised to find out that Ken actually had a similar arrangement with Miyako, so that he could secretly be with Daisuke.

* * *

AN: So, yeah, I tried to make this work with the epilogue as much as possible. Since the epilogue never says who Takeru and Hikari are married to, for all we know, it could be that they're married to each other. And I don't believe the epilogue actually stated that Taichi is married to anyone, so he could be single.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading; reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
